


when the gays come to town

by Useless_gay_23



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, kara is gay for lena, like REALLY gay for lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_gay_23/pseuds/Useless_gay_23
Summary: oKaY so this is just a really gay story of many different characters and ships AND YES I DID ADD MYSELF IN AS LENAS SISTER BUT WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT HUH FIGNT ME BISH. YES, I DID MAKE MYSELF WYNONNA'S LOVE INTEREST BUT WHAT U GONNA DO.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/ reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

** the super gays **

sawyer2.uhoh-please can someone tell me why im here

danvers2.0-well maggie the love of my life THIS is a group for alllll the gays

lildanvers-Hey guys!

thebestluthor-hey kara!

Danvers2.0-oh god its the oblivious twins

sawyer2.uhoh-Ah shit lets get out of here babe

**sawyer1.0 and danvers2.0 left.**

lildanvers- dang that was a bit rude

thebestluthor-you can say that again...

**free sanvers advice**

thebestluthor- Why have you two gay ass disasters added me here

Danvers2.0-well baby Luthor you're here for some good ole family therapy

thebestluthor- what!? since when did I have a family that cared about me

Sawyer2.uhoh- well baby Luthor since u have been adopted by the one the only sanvers family

thebestluthor- right, so what id this family therapy session for?

Danvers2.0- well it's for your big gay crush on my sister

thebestluthor-fygydshfdshgl wHAT psshhh I dont-

sawyer2.uhoh- that was a gay keyboard smash if I've ever seen one and also Lena look up at who is across from you

sawyer2.uhoh-[lena'gay'luthorhavingaBIGGAYsmileonherface.jpg]

thebestluthor-oh fuck- OKAY FINE I may have a slight crush on kara

Danvers2.0-I FUCKING CALLED IT WINN OWES ME $20

Sawyer2.uhoh-HAHA L-CORP EMPLOYEES OWE ME $30 EACH

thebestluthor-WILL YOU TWO STOP MEDDLING IN MY LOVE LIVE

danvers2.0- NO CAN DO BABY LUTHOR ITS OUR PARENTAL DUTIES TO MEDAL

**The super gays**

Danvers2.0- WINNTHROPP YOU OWE ME $20 

WinnThropp100- WAIT DID SHE ACTUALLY SAY IT.

Danvers2.0-YEP

WinnThropp100- PROVE IT

Thebestluthor- ALEXANDER DANVERS IF YOU DARE SEND WHAT I THINK YOUR GONNA

Danvers2.0- [Lena'gay'luthoradmittingherfeelingsforlilolekaradanvers.jpg]

Thebestluthor-ALEXANDER DANVERS IM GONNA SHOVE 12 LAWSUITS UP YOUR ASS

**WinnThropp100 transferred $20 to danvers2.0**

danvers2.0-THANK YOU WINTHROP

lildanvers-UMM what in the seven stages of hell is happening

Sawyer2.uhoh- BABY LUTHOR OVER HERE ADMITTED HER FEELINGS FOR YOU LIL DANVERS

Thebestluthor- MAGGIE SAWYER YOU LITTLE BITCH

Lildanvers-I- uhm Lena where are you right now

thebestluthor- uhm im at l-corp rn why?

Lildanvers- Do you mind if I come to l-corp?

thebestluthor-uhm yeah sure

Lildanvers-right ill be there in 10


	2. Brittish luthor?!?!

**@A_luthor23**

****

**how ya been national city long time no see!**

**❤:1k ☁:1.9k**

**@l_luther: ALYSSA CATLIN LUTHOR WHY DID U NOT** **TELL ME YOU WERE BACK**

**@A_luthor23: @l_luthor Calm down Lena I've only been here an hour!**

**@l_luthor: @A_luthor23 where are you? you want me to pick you up?**

**@A_Luthor23: Yes please Lena that would be much appreciated, im at the NC airport!**

* * *

**The super gays**

danvers2.0- BABY LUTHOR YOU HAVE A SISTER

**BrittishgayLuthor forced their way into the super gays**

Brittishgayluther- Lena im hurt that you didn't mention me

lildanvers- WHAT THE- How in the name of Rao did you get here!

brittishgayluthor- sweetie im a multimillionaire I have a degree in hacking and forensics science I was a detective for 3 years and im only 27 and also I have one of the highest IQs in the world (Yes I have a higher one than Lena) so I have my ways.

thebestluthor- so that's what's what you studied in college and uni

Brittishgayluthor- Yes it is Lil Lena

Sawyer2.uhoh- OMG LIL LENA LMAO

WinnThrop100- LMAO

thebestluthor- THIS IS BULLYING AND IM ONLY YOUNGER BY 10 MINUTES YOU BITCH

Brittishgayluthor- 10 minutes is still 10 minutes Lil sis

Lildanvers- OH so your twins

Thebestluthor- Yes we sadly are, love

Lildanvers- lmao, ANyways Im kara Danvers nice to meet you!

BrittishGayLuthor- AH so your THE kara Danvers who my Lil sis never stops talking about huh

Thebestluthor- OKAY IM GONNA STOP YOU RIGHT THERE TO LET EVERY ONE ELSE TALK

danvers2.0- Hey im karas sister Alex Danvers

Sawyer2.uhoh- Hey! im maggie and I have no blood relations to anyone in this chat and im dating the one and only Alex Danvers.

BrittishgayLuthor- OH SHIT YOUR SANVERS DAM YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST SHIP EVER

Danvers2.0- OKAY SO I LOVE HER ALREADY

Sawyer2.uhoh- ME TOO DANVERS CAN WE KEEP HER

Danvers2.0- YES WE DEFINITELY CAN

BrittishGayLuthor- OOH ALSO IN ANOTHER WORLD YOU GUYS HAVE A TV SHOW CALLED SUPERGIRL (looking at you kara) AND IN IT SANVERS GET ENGAYJED AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND GAY AND I CRIED NOT EVEN GONNA LIE AND THEN YOU TWO BROKW UP AND WHEN MAGGIE LEFT SHE SAID " see ya around Danvers" AND WHEN SHE SHUT THE DOOR IT PANNED ROUND TO A TABLE THAT HAD THE RINGS ON IT AND I SWARE ON MY LIFE IVE NEVER SOBED HARDER IN MY LIFE.

(A/N Yes everything I said was true I definitely sobbed like a baby at both of them)

DAnvers2.0- THAT'S A BIT RUDE

Sawyer2.uhoh- HOW DARE THEY

BrittishGayLuthor- I KNOW RIGHT THEN MAGGIE JUST DISAPPEARED AND ALEX ENDS UPDATING FUCKING KELLY OLSEN AND I HATE MYSELF FOR SAYING THIS BUT THERE DEAD ASS NOT TO BAD OF A COUPLE BUT SANVERS IS SO MUCH BETTER

BrittishGayLuthor- OH YEAH AND SUPERCORP ISNT EVEN A REAL THING

Thebestluthor- OKAY WHAT THE FUCK

Lildanvers- THAT'S A LIL TOO FAR

BrittishGayLuthor- I KNOW RIGHT

TheBestLuthor- Also how in the seven shades of hell do you know this about different worl- Oh my god you didn't

BritishGayLuthor- Uhm surprise?

TheBestLuthor- YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN ALYSSA

BrittishGayLuthor- Ah shit NO LENA DON- HBDHBIYRHIYH


	3. what did she dooo

**The super gays**

BrittishGayLuthor- OWW LENA WHAT THE FUCK

Thebestluthor- WELL IT IS YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT FOR BECOMING A MULTIVERSE TRAVELLER

Danvers2.0- IM sorry WHAT

BrittishGayLuthor- Yeah so um I'm kinda a multiverse traveller

BrittishGayLuthor- BUT I USE IT FOR GOOD

Sawyer2.uhoh- What places have you visited then?

BrittishGayLuthor- Okay so I've been to Wynonna earps World and uhm kinda slept with her so...

WinnThrop100- iM sorry DID U JUST SAY YOU SLEPT WITH WYNONNA EARP

BrittishGayLuthor- OMG WINN

WinnThrop100- OMG LISS

Lildanvers- Wait you two know each other?

BrittishGayLuthor- Yes we do and I kinda also know you kara...

TheBestLuthor- Im sorry what how?

BrittishGayLuthor- Okay so just hear me out I didn't realise you were in national city at th time and you know each other...

TheBestLuthor- Oh just spit it out for god sakes

BrittishGayLuthor- oKAY SO MABYE I TOLD KARA MY NAME WAS ALYSSA WILLIAMS AND THEN ONE THING LEAD TO ANOTHER WE KISSED AND THEN WE SLEPT TOGETHER.

LilDanvers- THAT'S WHY YOUR SO FAMILIAR

Danvers2.0- OH MY LORD THIS IS THE ALYSSA!?!

TheBestLuthor- ALYSSA LUTHOR YOU BETTER HOPE THAT YOUR SUPERPOWERS CAN GET YOU TO RUN FAST

BrittishGayLuthor-FUCK OFF LENA WE BOTH KNOW I CAN BEAT YOU THE FUCK UP

TheBestLuthor- I HOPE ONE OF LEXS ASSASINS FIND YOU BASTARD

Sawyer2.uhoh- ANYWAYS How do you know good ole winnthrop?

BrittishGayLuthor- Oh so basically we went to the same college and uni And we were both always top of our class

WinnThrop100- YES SIRRR

BrittishGayLuthor- OH YEAH we also accidentally Slept together once it was really weird because we're both really gay

Winnthrop100- Yeah it was weird and we never talk about it because we were also dead ass blackout drunk so

TheBestLuthor- OKAY HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH EVERY FUCKING PERSON YOU KNOW 

BrittishGayLuthor- Okay WHo HAS SEEN CARMILLA

Danvers2.0- ARE YOU EVEN GAY IF YOU HAVENT

lildanvers- ME

Sawyer2.uhoh- DEFINITELY ME

Winnthrop100- IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION

TheBestLuthor- WE BINGE WATCH IT EVERY YEAR FOR NEW YEARS AND ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED FOR THIS YEARS

BrittishGayLuthor- ITS AMAZING AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IF I EVER MET CARM OR LAURA ( yes they actually are real I met laf once) LET ALONE NATASHA AND ELISE I WOULD DIE

**Broodygayvamp and dorkyhollis have been added**

Broodygayvamp- cupcake where In the seven stages of hell are we

Dorkyhollis- I have no idea carm

BrittishGayLuthor- THANK YOU, GAY GODS, I LOVE YOU

TheBestLuthor- IM SORRY IS THAT CARMILLA KARENSTINE AND LAURA HOLLIS

Broodygayvamp- Yes I am Carmilla what's it to you?

Dorkyhollis- Hey be nice carm! yes, I am laura Hollis!

BrittishGayLuthor- LENA IM TALKING TO THE HOLLSTEIN HOLY SHIT

TheBestLuthor- ALYSSA COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM NOW

BrittishGayLuthor- GUYS GET YOUR ARSES TO LENAS APARTMENT HOLLSTEIN ARE IN HER LIVING ROOM

Sawyer2.uhoh- ME AND ALEX ARE ON OUR WAY

Lildanvers-ME AND WINN ARE ON AOR WAY TOO

BrittishGayLuthor- WELL HURRY THE FUCK UP

broodygayvamp-They do realise that we're right here right?

Dorkyhollis- I have no idea im more concerned that Lena Freeking Luthor is standing in front of me, her work is amazing!

Broodygayvamp- I love that your a dork so much its kinda scary.

Dorkhollis- Aww if I knew us going to supergirls world would make you all sappy I would have done it sooner.

Broodygayvamp- Oh hay look is that sanvers

Dorkhollis- OMG WHAT WHERE

Broodygayvamp- You adorable dork...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah 3 chapters straight away I guess I have some real ideas huh lmao


	4. hollstine don't believe them at first but...

**IRL lenas apartment**

Sanvers-“WHERES HOLLESTINE!”

Alyssa- “THERE IN HERE”

Laura- “Holy Hufflepuff your Alex Danvers and maggie sawyer!”

Carmilla- “hey so can someone in this room tell us what the frilly hell is going on!”

Lena- “ Ah right so in our world your life has a tv show based on it..”

Alyssa-” oh and also a movie..”

Carmilla- “if this is true then what did I say after I sat up on the bed from when who carried me in After they found me in the pit”

Alyssa- “Danny carried you and after perry went in to tell laura and laura gave you some blood and then you sat up on the bed and said I quote ‘ well that was a kick’ And then laura came up to you and hugged you and then said ‘ im sorry if your hurt because I hugged you so hard but you were dead and now’ then you stood up and kissed her and then once you finished kissing laura said ‘so you’re a giant black kat huh’ boom”

Carmilla- “ okay what the frilly hell just happened and how the hell do you know that.”

Lena- “ like I said there are a tv show and a movie made”

Laura-” wait what is the movie about?”

Alyssa-” You better buckle up creampuff this will take a bit.”

Laura- “was that a reference to us!”

Alyssa- “Yes Sweetie it was.”

Carmilla then puts her arm protectively around of laura

Lena-Anyways!

Alyssa-” Ah right well you find out that laura was having nightmares again (btw this is after you defeat the dean and laura dies for a bit and you become human again carm and its when you are living together) so you ask her about them and it turns out she's seeing ell (or miss Sheridan if your one of the ghosts) in her dreams and then you start to turn into a vampire again and bite laura because your spark is going out and you end up at ells house and the weird ghosts invite you to the ball and while you were getting ready for it carm comes up to you kisses you and then says ‘ 40 minutes to get you into that huh, bet I can get you out of it faster.” then you proceed to have very pationet sex and go to the ball where ell tries to kill carm it dint work but carm is a vamp again and Mel kills ell and you all leave and live happily ever after and that’s the end of the movie done finito.”

Laura-” I can't tell whats weirder the fact that you know all of that or you know what carm said to me before we you know…”

Lena-”had sex.”

Laura-”yep”

Alyssa-" yeah so um besides that it's very nice to meet you im Alyssa, Alyssa Luthor"

Carmilla-" holy shit I know you. your the-oh fuck"

Alyssa- " yep that's me ahem."

Laura- "what is going on with you two and how the frilly hell do you know each other!"

Sanvers" WAIT YOU TWO FUCK WARDS KNOW EACH OTHER"

Alyssa- "okay so maybe when carm visited England in 1980 we uhm we may have slept together a couple of times and then ended up dating for about 9 months then ended it and decided to stay friends and then I didn't hear from carm again until right now..."

Lena-" WHO HAVENT YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH!?!?"

Alyssa-"I HAVENT SLEPT WITH KAR- WAIT NO I DID I HAVENT SLEPT WITH LAURA!"

laura-" so you're telling me we have somehow ended up in a world where our life together is a tv show and a movie. and in this said world your ex-girlfriend lives here. honestly, I might just take the day off tomorrow"

Lena-" Yep that's about right NOW CAN EVERYBODY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, ALYSSA YOU CAN HAVE MY OLD APARTMENT CARM AND LAURA THERES AN APARTMENT ABOVE THIS THAT'S MINE SO YOU CAN HAVE THAT OKAY? Okay now everybody scram!"

kara-"Does that include me?"

Lena- "no it doesn't dont worry love."

Alyssa fake gags

Lena-"Oh piss off already you bastard"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop- Lena isn't very happy lmao


	5. wynonna's here now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LENAS SISTER IS IN LOVE WITH WYNONNA AND ONE DAY SHE JUST TURNS UP AND it's REALLY GAYY oh yeah and there's supercorp sanvers and hollestine

** the super gays **

Danvers2.0- ALYSSAAA

BrittishGayLuthor- WHAAAT ALEXX

Danvers2.0- HOW LONG AGO DID YOU SLEEP WITH WYNONNA

BrittishGayLuthor- I DIDNT JUST SLEEP WITH HER I DATED HER FOR 1 YEAR AND I GENUINELY LOVED HER BUT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION ABOUT 1 MONTH AGO WHY

Thebestluthor-AWW WAS WICKL ALYSSA IN LOVE

Danvers2.0-JUST WONDERING

BrittishGayLuthor- SAYS YOU LENA

BrittishGayLuthor- honestly I was so in love with her I wish I could see her again

**Peacemakerbitch, haughtdam, wavesnotanearp Have been added**

Peacemakerbitch- WAVERLY EARP WHERE IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE WE

Wavesnotanearp- I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA

Haughtdam- I have no clue this time as well Wynonna

BrittishGayLuthor- WOW THE GAY GODS ARE ON MY SIDE TODAY LIKE WHAT THE FUCK

Danvers2.0- Alyssa is that who I think it is...

BrittishGayLuthor- Yep that's the one and only wayhaught and the loml Wynonna Earp

thebestluthor- HEY WAYHAUGHT AND WYNONNA EARP

Peacemakerbitch- WHAT AND ALSO WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU

Thebestluthor- BIT RUDE IM LENA LUTHOR

Wavesnotanearp- Im so sorry about Wynonna shes been like that since her girlfriend had to leave a month ago

Peacemakerbitch- LISTEN HERE WAVES YOU LITTLE SHIT I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO TALK TO THE LOML IN A MONTH SO YEAH I AM BEING A BITCH ABOUT IT

Haughtdam- Jesus Wynonna

Thebestluthor- WYNONNA I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT MY SISTER HAPPENS TO BE SAID GF AND SHE IS HERE 

Danvers2.0- DRUMB ROLL PLEASE

Thebestluthor- INTRODUCING MY GAY DUMB ASS OF A SISTER ALYSSA LUTHOR

brittishGayLuthor- HEY YOU BASTARD IVE GOT A HIGHER IQ THAN U SO HA

Peacemakerbitch- I this is really Alyssa then where did I first tell you that I was in love with you

BrittishGayLuthor- We were in the barn and we were doing fighting practice and I had just got you down to the floor and whispered into your ear and said I win and then you said ' you know im really in love with you' Then I kissed you and said 'well lucky for you im really in love with you too' then I kissed you again and then you pushed me off you and pinned me down and said' who wins now' into my ear and then we did some unholy stuff that no one needs to know about.

peacemakerbitch- I believe it is you but if it is then where is one of my scares that you normally can't see

haughtdam- Wynonna what the fuck we dont need to know

BrittishGayLuthor- piss off haught stuff

haughtdam- Shit Alyssa that hurt

BrittishGayLuthor- Oh shush you, big baby

Danvers2.0- JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION ME AND MAGGIE NEED TO KNOW WE HAVE POPCORN AND EVERYTHING

BrittishGayLuthor- Jesus Danvers, right Wynonna you have a scar above your right hip because when you were a kid you went into the woods and Fell and landed on a stick that split your side open and you said that if neadly hadn't of found you, you probably wouldn't be here right now and you have been grateful to him ever since he saved your life

PeaceMakerBitch- Alyssa where are you right now.

BrittishGayLuthor- at my apartment why?

PeaceMakerBitch- Im outside of an apartment what number is yours

BrittishGayLuthor- 345

Peacemakerbitch- Deadass?

BrittishGayLuthor- Deadass

Peacemakerbitch- well can you open up your door I look kinda weird just standing here

BrittishGayLuthor- Wynonna are you outside my fucking door

Peacemakerbitch- Yeah I think so

BrittishGayLuthor- Oh my fuck you are.

sanvers2.uhoh- Omg im genuinely crying at how sweet that was

lildanvers- okay this is probably crappy timing but I came up with there ship name...

thebestluthor- what is it, love?

lildanvers- it would be Wynossa

haughtdam- WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE A GENIOUS

Wavesnotanearp- WYNOSSA SOUNDS LIKE SAMOSA AND THAT'S ALCOHOL SO WYNONNA WILL LOVE THAT

Lildanvers- I try sometimes. Also My my name is Kara Danvers im lenas gf!

haughtdam-Ah so your kara. Alyssa always complained that whenever she would talk to Lena she would constantly be talking about you lmao

BrittishGayLuthor- What!? She did all the time lmao

Danvers2.0-oKAY THIS HAS MADE ME WANNA BE REAL SAPPY SO MAGGIE LISTEN UP YOU BEAUTIFUL BITCH

Sawyer2.uhoh- Im listening

Danvers2.0- okay so maggie you genuinely are amazing and I have never been more in love with anyone in my whole life and you are genuinely the love of my life. you are amazing and I have never been happier in my entire life. theses past two years have been the most amazing two years of my life and you have made me a better person each and every day. and I think you are so amazing. and when you smile and you can see your dimples it's adorable and the way you try is so beautiful .( peep the carmilla refrence;) you are so supportive of everything I do and I do the same for you. I know that you have my back no matter what. and to sum it all up you are genuinely the love of my life and I love you so much and it's crazy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you are my ride or die no matter what. so yeah sappiness over.

Britishgayluthor- 10/10 FOR THE MOST HEARTWARMING SPEECH EVER IM SOBBING

Sawyer2.uhoh- Alex, I love you so much like holy shit wow im actually crying.

ThebestLuthor- MAGGIE IF YOU DONT MARRIE ALEX THIS SECOND I WILL

Sawyer2.uhoh- I wouldn't worry about that too much baby Luthor

thebestluthor- YOU BETTER

sawyer2.uhoh- Alex ill be there in 20 mins

* * *

**Badbitchesss** **(3:24 am)**

Sawyer2.uhoh- Okay so uhm I know your probably asleep but I kinda sorta wanna you know marry Alex...  


**badbitchesss (3:40am)**

TheBestLuthor- YES MAGGIE I WILL HELP WHEN YOU DOING IT WHERE YOU DOING IT WHEN ARE WE GOING RING SHOPPING.

Sawyer2.uhoh- okay 1) im thinking on our anniversary 2) at a picnic on top of the hill we first said that we love each other 3) you wanna go tomorrow?

Thebestluthor- MAGGIE YOU ARE AMAZING AND SICKENINGLY ROMANTIC AND YES TOMORROW IS FINE LUNCH?

sawyer2.uhoh- yeah lunch is fine baby Luthor

thebestluthor- CAN I TELL KARA 

Sawyer2.uhoh- is it too late to say no

Thebestluthor- I- UHM MABYE

sawyer2.uhoh- good thing I would have said yes you could tell her isn't it

Thebestluthor-MHM YEP ANYWAYS MY GF IS CALLING ME BYEEE MAGGIE

Sawyer2.uhoh- lmao whipped 

Thebestluthor- SAYS THE ONE WHO WANTS TO MARRIE HER GF

Sawyer2.uhoh- good point Luthor

thebestluthor- mhm any ways goooood night sappy maggieee

sawyer2.uhoh- goood night whippedddd lenaaaa see you at lunch


	6. sanvers time boiss

**Bad bitches**

thebestluthor- mAGGIE ARE YOU READY

sawyer2.uhoh- you bet your ass I am baby Luthor

TheBestLuthor- maggie please let me see theee ring againnn

Sawyer2.uhoh- fine 

TheBestLuthor- it's SO PRETTY AND ITS SO GAY

Sawyer2.uhoh- Shit shes here FUCK LENA SHE LOOKS SO GOOD I CAN'T-

TheBestLuthor- GOOD LOOK BISH

**2 hours later**

sawyer2.uhoh- might need a name change

**Sawyer2.uhoh changed her name to sawyerenGAYged**

sawyerenGAYged- That's better

TheBestLuthor- SHE SAID YES?!?!?

SawyerenGAYged- YOU BET YOUR ASS SHE DID

TheBestLuthor- YEAH SHE DID, but um can you change the name back

**SawyerenGAYged changed her name to sawyer2.uhoh**

Sawyer2.uhoh- happy bish?

TheBestLuthor- VERY

TheBestLuthor- AnY WaYs Where are you two right now anyways?

Sawyer2.uhoh- were at our apartment and Alex fell asleep on me it's kinda adorable ngl

TheBetterLuthor- HoW ThE fUcK is she asleep at FoUr in the AfTeRnOoN

sawyer2.uhoh- take a wild guess Luthor😉

TheBetterLuthor- OMG I CALLED IT ALEX IS A FUCKING BOTTOM KARA AND WINN BOTH OWE ME $30

Sawyer2.uhoh- you seriously bet on our sex life

TheBetterLuthor- IM SORRY SAYS THE ONE WHO BET ON MY LOVE LIFE fIrSt

**The Super Gays**

TheBestLuthor- WINNTHROP AND KARA YOU BOTH OWE ME $30

LilDanver- FUCK SAKES I WAS GONNA BUY SOME NEW PILLOWS

WinnThrop100- DAMIT I WAS GONNA GET BROADWAY TICKETS

**WinnThrop100 and LilDanvers transferred $30 to TheBestLuthor**

danvers2.0- WILL YOU BITCHES SHUT TF UP SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP

LilDanvers- Alex it's literally 4 in the afternoon how?

Sawyer2.uhoh- ;)

LilDanvers wha- OMG NOPE EW DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT

Sawyer2.uhoh- ITS YOUR OWN FAULT FOR SETTING A FUCKING BET

Danvers2.0- Wait you set a bet? on what?

Sawyer2.uhoh- Give us two seconds

Danvers2.0- LENA FUCKING LUTHOR IM GONNA MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP

BrittishGayLuthor- WHAT'S UP BITCHES

Sawyer2.uhoh- run down of what has happened AHEM. Me and Alex are engaged, Lena,winn, and kara set a bet that Alex was a bottom, Lena won that bet because she said Alex was a bottom... THAT'S ALL

Danvers2.0- STOP EXPOSING ME SAWYER

PeaceMakerBitch- CONGRATS SANVERS

BritishGayLuthor- SANVERS ARE ENGAGED I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE HAPPY IN MY LIFE CAN YOU TWO ADOPT ME PLEASE

Sawyer2.uhoh- OF COURSE, WE WILL ADOPT YOU, SWEETY

BrittishGayLuthor- NoW whos last name are you using or are you using that weird hyphenated shit

Sawyer2.uhoh- DANVERS

Danvers2.0- SAWYER

Sawyer3.uhoh- SAWYER

Danvers2.0- DANVERS

Thebestluthor- gOD DAMMIT ALYSSA

Sawyer2.uhoh- AHEM we have decided we are gonna use sawyer

Danvers2.0- Shit imma have to change my name

**Danvers2.0 changed her name to sawyer2.0**

Sawyer2.uhoh- Aww baby

Sawyer2.0- Donee

Toohaught- Jesus this is gonna be confusing

Wavesnotanearp- You can say that again

**Sanvers 4ev**

Sawyer2.0- hey babe

sawyer 2.uhoh- Hey fiance

sawyer2.0- I love you so much maggie sawyer

Sawyer2.uhoh- I love you more Alex soon to be sawyer Danvers

Sawyer2.uhoh- anyways let's get back to planning ;);););) the wedding ;)

Sawyer2.0- maggie sawyer you are scandalous

sawyer2.uhoh- oh, shush you know you love it ;);););)

Sawyer2.0- Of course I love it ;););)

**BrittishGaySawyer has forced her way into the chat**

BrittishGaySawyer- LISTEN HERE JUST FUCK ALREADY MY EYES ARE BEING BLEACHED AS WE SPEAK I CAN SEE EVERYTHING YOU ARE SAYING AND HEAR IT MOST OF THE TIME MY APARTMENT IS NEXT TO YOURS! Also, like the new name?

Sawyer2.uhoh- Love it, sweetie

Sawyer2.0- Yeah it's great sweetie

BrittishGaySawyer- THANKS MOMS ANYWAYS BYEEE


	7. im sorry WHAT HAPPEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IF THIS TRIGGERS ANYONE I DONT MEAN ANY HARM I JUST HAD A DREAM AND HAD TO WRITE ABOUT IT IM SORRY MY FATEFUL VIEWERS
> 
> TW- school shooting

**The Super Gays**

brittishgaysawyer- I HATE TEENAGERS

**Rubyyy has forced her way into the chat**

Rubyyy- BIT RUDE NGL IM NICE TOO YOU

BrittishGaySawyer- I KNOW YOU ARE RUBY DONT WORRY I LOVE YA IM NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU

Rubyyy- THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT

**Rubyyy has left the chat**

TheBestLuthor- how are you texting aren't you supposed to be uhm Idk WORKING

BrittishGaySawyer- I am working bish it's my lunch im omw to my classroom an- WHAT THE FUCK

sawyer2.o- Huh wha-

Sawyer2.uhoh- ALYSSA I KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU SAFE?

BrittishGaySawyer- yeah im in my classroom dont worr- shit there near me

Sawyer2.0- WHAT TF IS GOING ON

Sawyer2.uhoh- There is an active shooter in the high school

TheBestLuthor- IM SORRY WHAT

BrittishGaySawyer- Gays if I dont make it I want you all to know-how Much you guys mean to me. Alex and maggie you two are like the most caring parents in the world and I love you guys so much. Lena, you are the most amazing sister ever I couldn't ask for an even better sister and I love your winny little ass so much. Kara, you are such a great person and you take such good care of Lena and I couldn't thank you more for that. Wynonna I love you so much but if I dont make it find someone who treats you well and loves you.

Sawyer2.uhoh- DONT WORRY ALYSSA WE LOVE YOU TOO AND WE HAVE THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL

BrittishGaySawyer- UNDER CONTROL MY ASS HE IS IN MY FUCKING CLASSROOM- fuck he knows where I am

Sawyer2.0- ALYSSA KEEP TEXTING US OKAY WE NEED TO KNOW YOUR OKAY

BroodyGayVamp- Alyssa?

DorkyHoliss- Alyssa?!

PeacemakerBitch- ALYSSA?!

Brittishgaysawyer- fuck that hurt- I KNOW WHO THE SHOOTER IS

Lildanvers- WHO? AND ARE YOU HURT?

BrittishGaySawyer- 1) You know im fine just a tad bit shot

ThebestLuthor- IM SORRY DID YOU JUST SAY SHOT?!?

BrittishGaySawyer- Yes I did Lil sis and it hurts like a bitch especially when they kick you after they have just shot you in the leg 2) His name is Uhm

BroodyGayVamp- WHO WAS IT

BrittishGaySawyer- Im so sorry carm it was will luce

BroodyGayVamp- IM GOING TO FIND HIM AND FUCKING MURDER HIM

DorkyHollis- What did he say to you, Alyssa? do you know why he was even at the school?

Brittishgaysawyer- He was there for me, for revenge. He said to me " remember me and remember when you murdered the wrong person well im going to show you what it felt like for all your hope to be gone" then he shot me in the leg and said " This is for Samantha" And then kicked me and ran

BroodyGayVamp- THAT'S WHY HE SHOT YOU BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND

sawyer2.0- We had him but erm he

BrittishGaySawyer- He... Cary on Alex

Sawyer2.o- He uhm shot himself before we could arrest him im so sorry carm

broodygayvamp- did he say anything before he you uhm know

Sawyer2.uhoh- yeah he said to tell Alyssa that he wasn't even sorry and that she deserved it, WITCH ISNT TRUE AND NO ONE SAYS THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER, and to tell carm that he hopes she has a shitty life and that may you both rot in hell

BroodyGayVamp- charming

BrittishGaySawyer- UHM CAN SOMEONE HELP IVE BEEN SAR HERE FOR 10 MINUTES AND IM BLEEDING OUT

Sawyer2.uhoh- What room are you in ill come get you.

BrittishGaySawyer- im in room 4

Sawyer2.0- Dont worry me and maggie we be there in a second you will be okay

brittishgaysawyer- okay thank you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT JUST HAPPENED SORRY IF I TRIGGER ANYONE. I KNOW I HAVE SUCH GRIM DREAMS DONT ASK


	8. MOR NEW PEOPLE?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup bitches there’s a few small changes to the user names but the usernames are now listed here so enjoyyy  
> Lena- thebestluthor  
> Kara- LilDanvers  
> Alex- badasscop  
> Maggie- officerdimples  
> Alyssa- brittishgaysawyer  
> Winn- winnyschott  
> CARM- broodygayvamp  
> Laura- dorkyhollis  
> Wynonna- Peacemakerbitch  
> Waverley- wavesnotanearp  
> Nicole- haughtdam  
> Lafontaine- madscientist  
> Perry- cleaninglady  
> Regina- badassqueen  
> Emma- theswan  
> Hennry- theauthor  
> Robyn- Thenewhood  
> Alice- crazytilly

**the** **super gayss**

brittishgaysawyer- OKAY SO WHO WANTS TO BINGE WATCH OUAT WITH ME

Peacemakerbitch- IM HURT YOU DIDNT ASK ME FIRST BUT I WILL DEFINITELY COME

BrittishGaySawyer- AHEM that’s what she said AHEM 

PeacemakerBitch- omg I’m in love with a child

brittishgaysawyer- YEP and I’m in love with a bad ass alcoholic with a fucking GUN THAT SENDS DEMONS TO HELL 

Peacemakerbitch- Fair point luthor fair point

Brittishgaysawyer- BACK TO MY QUESTION WHO WANTS TO WATCH OUAT WITH ME AND MY LOVELY GF WYNONNA

Badasscop- YOU MENTIONED OUAT ME AND MAGGIE WILL BE THERE WITH ALOT OF WISKY

Lildanvers- ouat ME AND LENA WILL BE THERE

Thebestluthor- Love I’m working at my office

lildanvers- I WILL DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF IF I HAVE TOO

Thebestluthor- fine I’ll come as well

brittishgaysawyer- WAYHAUGHT I WILL DRAG BOTH PF YOUR ARSES OUT- oMg SOME ONE GET THE BLEACH I NEED BLEACH

PeaceMakerBitch- huh

wavesnotanearp- She may have just walked in on me and Nicole...

BrittishGaySawyer- I NEED FUCKING BLEACH 

BrittishGaySawyer- OKAY WE ARE GONNA WATCH FROM SEASON 1-7 OF OUAT BECAUSE I WANT MADARCHER 

officerdimples- IF THIS IS LIKE ANY OTHER TIME WE WATCH SOMETHING WE WILL END UP MEETING EVERYONE FROM OUAT AT THIS RATE LMAO

**Madscientist and cleaninglady have joined the chat**

Madscientist- PERR IT WORKED WERE HERE AND- OMG NOPE BLEACH NOW

CleaningLady- huh what Laf are you okay?

MadScientist- NOPE LETS JUST SAY LAURA ISNT AS MUCH OF A BOTTOM AS WE THOUGHT

Dorkyhollis- HEY

BroodyGayVamp- lmao they called you a bottom

Brittishgaysawyer- LAFONTAINE MY DEAR FRIEND

MadScientist- AYYY ALYSSA LUTHOR WASSUP

Cleaninglady- alyssa! How are you?

BrittishGaySawyer- I’m good Perr! How are you? How’s Kirsch and Danny!?

cleaninglady- Were good thank you for asking!

MadScientist- DANNY AND KIRSH ARE FUCKING

BrittishGaySawyer- FINALY

Thebestluthor- not to interrupt the lovely reunion but uhm WTF IS GOING ON

brittishgaysawyer- oh yeah SO LONG STORY SHORT THIS IS LAFONTAINE AND PERRY FROM CARMILLA 

officerdimples- HOLY SHIT ITS LAFFERRY ALEX ITS LAFFERRY

BadAssCop- OH SHIT BTW ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED TO OUR WEDDING JUST A QUICK REMINDER 

BrittishGaySawyer- YES WE KNOW MOTHER BUT ANYWAYS EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTS TO MY APARTMENT TO BINGE WATCH SEASON 1-7 OF OUAT

PeaceMakerBitch- Calm down babe we will be there in a minute 

brittishgaysawyer- sorry love, ANY WAYS I WANT TO SOBB AT MADARCHER SO MOVE YOUR ARSES AND LENA DONT TAKE UP A WHOLE COUCH AS USUAL 

Thebestluthor- YOU ARSE WHIPE STOP FUCKING EXPOSING ME

BrittishGaySawyer- OH ITS ON WHEN LENA GETS DRUNK OR REALLY TIRED HE IRISH ACSENT SLIPS OUT AND ITS AMAZING 

Lildanvers- I KNOW ITS SO ADORABLE 

Thebestluthor- LETS GO THEN BITCH WHEN YOU GET DRUNK OR TIRED YOU GO REALLY BRITTISH AND I MEAN LIKE POSH BRITTISH

Peacemakerbitch- ITS REALLY CUTE THOUGH BECAUSE SHE GETS REALLY CUDDLY AND LIKE ENDS UP FALLING ASLEEP ON ME OR SOMETHING 

Brittishgaysawyer- wynonna I love you so much you are the love of my life but STOP FUCKING EXPOSING ME

TheBestLuthor- YOU FUCKING STARTED IT

Badasscop- they are all children

officerdimmples- it’s so funny it’s like we’re all of there parent when really were only one of there parents lmao

badasscop- IKR LMAO


	9. Maggie are you psychic?!?!

**the super gays**

**badassqueen, sherrifswan, and theauthor have joined the chat**

badassqueen- EMMA WHERE IN GODS NAME ARE WE

SherrifSwan- NO IDEA REGINA

Theauthor- MOM DID YOU SET ANOTHER CURSE

BadAssQueen- NO I DID NOT FOR YOUR INFORMATION HENRY SWAN-MILLS

badasscop- HAHA NEW PEOPLE ALYSSA, KARA YOU BOTH OWE ME MY $10 PLEASE AND THANK YOU

brittishGaySawyer- DAMIT

LilDanvers- dang I was gonna buy some potstickers

**brittishgaysawyer and lildanvers transferred $10 to badasscop**

badasscop- A THANK YOU

brittishgaysawyer- OKAY BUT HOLY SHIT ITS REGINA EMMA AND HENRY FROM OUAT PLEASE CAN SOMEONE ELSE NOTICE THAT

lildanvers- SHUT IT IM TOO BUSY SOBBING OVER THE FACT THAT TILLY AND MARGOT (Alice and robbin) STILL ENDED UP TOGETHER AND I CANT

officerdimples- bet that they will be the next people to come through

badasscop- you're on sawyer

brittishgaysawyer- let's go

**towergirl and TheNextHood have joined the chat**

brittishgaysawyer- OKAY MAGGIE WTF ARE YOU PSYCHIC OR SOME SHIT

officerdimples- IM ACTUALLY STARTING TO SCARE MY SELF NOW

towergirl- where the hell are we

Thenexthood- OR When are we?

Towergirl- oml that was the worst joke ever nobbin

TheNextHood- Im trying...

lildanvers- not to be rude or anything but uhm CAN EVERY ONE STFU IM TRYING TO REWATCH SEASON 7 OF OUAT FOR ALL OF THE TILLY AND MARGOT PARTS

towergirl- Okay so uhm should we be worried that there talking about us or not...

thenexthood- I mean if shes nice then no?

lildanvers- MAGGIE WHAT KIND OF WITCHCRAFT DO YOU DO FOR EVERY CARACTER YOU FUCKIN THINK OFF COMES HERE!?!?


	10. broadways bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based off the fact that Jeremy Jordan is in ONE OF MY FAVEROUT MUSICALS NEWSIES AND IS AMAZING IN IT

**Broadway's bitches**

winnyscott- SUP MY BROS AND HOES

Brittishgaysawyer- WINN YOU CAN'T GET ANY HOES DONT LIE SIS ALSO WINN WE HAVE A GIG AT THE DIVE BAR TONIGHT

thebestluthor- IM SORRY WHAT

Winnyscott- SETLIST PLEASEE

brittishgaysawyer- OKAY SO SETLIST

1- Andante andante (me and you)

2- why did it have to be me? (me and you)

BRAKE

3- without love (me and you)

4-You cant stop the beat (me and you)

MY FAVEROUT ONE

5- Runnin home to you ( mE)

Boom setlist

lildanvers- If you sing runnin' home to you I will cry

brittishgaysawyer- SAME BETTER GET OUR TISSUES DANVERS

Detectivedimples- YOU SING WITH WINN SINCE WHEN

brittishgaysawyer- me and winn have gigs every week...

winnyscott- yep AND ALL YOU BITCHES INVITED

Brittishgaysawyer- BE THERE OR BE STRAIGHT AND NO ONE WANTS THAT


	11. THE DIVE BAR GIG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

**Alyssa's pov**

as me and winn walk into the bar we look to the stage at the equipment we et up earlier and go over to it and get ready to start.

Alyssa- hello everyone my names Alyssa and this is my friend winn we are a cover band called broadways bitches so we hope you enjoy our music so let's begin!

**(Time skip brought to you by the flash _Whoosh)_**

as we finish you can't stop the beat we get a round of applause and then I say

Alyssa- Thank you! now im gonna sing and winn is going to play the piano. and before we start this song can make you cry so please get ya tissues beforehand a thank you. And now let us begin!"

_"Can't say how the days will unfold,_   
_Can't change what the future may hold_   
_But, I want you in it_   
_Every hour, every minute_

_This world can race by far too fast_   
_Hard to see while it's all flying past_   
_But, it's clear now,_   
_When you're standing here now_   
_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me"_

as I finish the first two lines some people start coming onto the floor and slow dancing. there was supercorp in witch kara was definitely crying, hollistine, Wayhaught, and sanvers on the dancefloor slow dancing and Wynonna sat looking at me with tear glazed eyes and a proud look on her face.

_"All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_   
_Come running home to you_   
_And all my life I promise to_   
_Keep running home to you_   
_Keep running home_   
_To you_

_And I could see it_   
_Right from the start_   
_Right from the start_   
_That you would be_   
_Be my light in the dark_   
_Light in the dark_   
_Oh, you gave me no other choice_   
_But to love you_

_All I want to do_   
_Is come running home to you_   
_Come running home to you_   
_And all my life I promise to_   
_Keep running home to you_   
_Keep running home_   
_Home to you_

_Can't say how the days will unfold_   
_Can't change what the future may hold_   
_But, I want you in it_   
_Every hour, every minute"_

by the end of the song there wasn't a single dry eye in the house (I think even Carmilla might be crying as well)

there were a couple of seconds of silence before the whole bar had erupted with cheers and claps.

me and winn took our bows and then went down to our friend's table.

kara- Alyssa holy christ you are amazing at singing like what?!

Lena- Yeah what the hell I knew you could sing but not that good!

Alyssa- I have a feeling people liked the song then?

Alex- ALYSSA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

I walk over to a table where maggie and Alex were talking about something.

Alyssa- Sup guys! what did you think?

maggie- you are fucking awesome at singing and me and Alex have a question.

Alex- so uhm would you maby want to sing that at our wedding... we dont need an answer right now but would you?

Alyssa- deadass?

maggie- deadass

Alyssa- OMG YES OFCOURSE ILL SING AT YOUR WEDDING

I say pulling them into a massive hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptkw2rPhAuM 
> 
> this is the song if you haven't heard it before


	12. legends are coming to townnn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love the legends of tomorrow. We proud of Nora for finding happiness aren't we. ps. Wynonna Earp spoilers

**broadways bitches**

brittishgaysawyer- wats up hoes and bros

lildanvers- sup GUESS WHO IS VISITING SOON

Badasscop- WHO

lildanvers- THE LEGENDS

Brittishgaysawyer- FUCK YES I HAVENT SEEN THEM IN 2 YEARS 

thebestluthor- how tf do you know the legends

Brittishgaysawyer- I literally am a legend I worked with them for 5 and a half years dude. I was one of the OG legends with Sara, capin' cold, heatwave, Hawk girl and hawk guy, and firestorm. 

detectivedimples- IM SORRY WHAT?!?! HOW?

brittishgaysawyer- PEOPLE NEED TO START LISTENING TO ME WHEN I GO ON MY RANTS ABOUT DIFFERENT TIMELINES JESUS FUCKIN CRIST

Thebestluthor- Let me guess you've slept with one of them?

brittishgaysawyer- wha... pshhh.... never

lildanvers- I must have a new power because I can smell that bullshit from over here.

BadAssCop- who was it?!? was it Sara? because like same.

brittishgaysawyer- oKAY FINE IT WAS SARA AND AVA

lildanvers- WHAT TF YOU SLEPT WITH BOTH OF AVALANCE SERIOUSLY

lildanvers- what am I even saying of course you have.

brittishgaysawyer- MHM IM STILL BFFS WITH BOTH OF THEM AND I CONVINCED THEM TO GO ON A DATE TOGETHER SO IM THE REASON AVALANCE IS A THING SO SUCK IT, BITCHES

brittishgaysawyer- oh did I mention I had a thing with Nora for a hot minute

winnyschott- as in Nora dhark whos farther is an actual demond?

BrittishGaySawyer- yes as in Nora dhark ( WHOS LASTNAME IS NOW PALMER SHE MARRIED RAY IM SUCH A PROUD MAMMA)

lildanvers- honestly im not even surprised... ALSO, THE LEGENDS ARE GONNA BE HERE SOON

brittishgaysawyer- FUCK YES

**rainbowsharpie, cpinlance, dharkone, dr.sunray have all joined "Broadway's bitches"**

brittishgaysawyer- SUP HOES

capinlance- AYYY ALYSSA

brittishgaysawyer- AYYY SARA

rainbowsharpie- why is my name rainbowsharpie?

brittishgaysawyer- Lol Helloo to you too Ava. WELL DIRECTOR SHARP YOUR LASTNAME IS SHARP AND IT SOUNDS LIKE SHARPIE AND YOUR GAY HENCE THE NAME RAINDOWSHARPIE. ENJOY SHARPIE

rainbowsharpie- actually im not the director of the TB anymore I got fired. BUT I am a legend now so that's fun!

brittishgaysawyer- FINALLY HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO JOIN US BECAUSE IT WOULD BE FUN

dr.sunray- I like my name! it's actually quite funny!

brittishgaysawyer- THANK YOU I AM SMART MOST OF THE TIME

dharkone- Yeah the keyword there is 'most of the time' lmao

brittishgaysawyer- Dam dhark that was harsh

capinlance- OKAY NOT TO RUIN A MOMENT BUT WHY IS YOUR NAME brittishgaysawyer NOT brittishgayluthor LIKE NORMAL

brittishgaysawyer- oh because I was adopted by sanvers who are engaged and are taking maggies last name hence my name change

peacemakerbitch- Not to be rude or anything but dead ass IM SO CONFUSED WHAT'S GOING ON

haughtdam- yeah what is happening?

wavesnotanearp- yeah deadass im hella confused as well

brittishgaysawyer- OH RIGHT! okay so legends this is wayhaught and if you have ever seen the tv show Wynonna Earp then you know who these bitches are, and if you haven't (looking at you Mr and Mrs palmer) they are Waverly Earp and Nicole haught or if you are polite Sherrif haught or if your Wynonna Haught stuff. long story short Waverly is a literal and figurative angel and Nicole survived a massacre by a demond.

wavesnotanearp- honestly that's super accurate

haughtdam- yeah that's all true

brittishgaysawyer- NOW LAST BUT NOT LEAST my sexy as fuck future wife Wynonna Earp who literally sends fucking revenants (demons) to hell and dose it all while looking super hot and being a badass. not only that shes a massive alcoholic who somehow is responsible enough to have a massive ass gun?

peacmakerbitch- why thank you, babe <3

brittishgaysawyer no problemo baby <3

rainbowsharpie- wait so that the actual wayhaught and Wynonna Earp?!?

brittishgaysawyer- you bet your ass it is baby sharp

capinlance- oh shit dam I love Wynonna Earp ( the tv show, and the actual one)

haughtdam- wait why is it named after Wynonna?

brittishgaysawyer- oml haught we had this conversation the other week stop being so salty that Wynonna has a tv show that you almost fucking die in and are such a useless lesbian that it's actually scary.

wavesnotanearp- fair point

brittishgaysawyer- im sorry but when Waverly said " also, I think im gay. call you later?" NEGL I SWARE I DIED. but like I dont blame her she is talking about Nicole and I mean have you seen Nicole in that sheriff's uniform like Dahm.

lildanvers- THANK YOU, SOMEONE, FINALLY AGREES WITH ME THAT NICOLE IS HOT AS FUCK

brittishgaysawyer- honestly I would fucking bottom (yes I would actually be a fucking bottom) for Nicole again any fucking day ( if I was not in an amazing relationship with the love of my life Wynonna who I will definitely marry one day. which for the proposal I definitely all ready have planed out and have the dopest ring for it. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT)

thebestluthor- im sorry did I read that correctly i-

peacemakerbitch- I- YOU SLEPT WITH NICOLE

brittishgaysawyer- THAT'S ALL YOU TOOK AWAY FROM THAT!?!

thebestluthor- Alyssa...

brittishgaysawyer- oh fuck

thebestluthor- IM SORRY I HAVE 2 PROBLEMS

1) YOU HAD SEX WITH NICOLE HAUGHT AND DIDNT TELL MY GAY ASS WHY?

2) YOU ARE GONNA PROPOSE TO WYNONNA AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME WTF?

brittishgaysawyer- In all fairness, only two people knew about the second one (Waverly and Nicole)

thebestluthor- AND THE FIRST ONE

brittishgaysawyer- yeah I dont have an excuse for that one...

capinlance- uhm not to be that person but Alyssa how do you feel about helping the legends out on a mission.

brittishgaysawyer- deadass?

rainbowsharpie- deadass

brittishgaysawyer- FUCK YES LETS GO BITCHES ILL BE AT THE WAVERIDER IN 10


	13. A DOG oh and maggie's missing

**broadways bitches**

winnyschott- WHAT TIME IS IT

lildanvers- 4:11 pm?

Brittishgaysawyer- SUMMERTIME

thebestluthor- NOPE WE ARE NOT DICRASING BROADWAY WITH FUCKING HSM

winnyschott- FiNe Mom REMIX TIME

brittishgaysawyer- ANGELICA

lildanvers- ELIZA

winnyscott- AnD pEgGy

lildanvers- THE SKYLER SISTERS

brittishgaysawyer- DADDY SAID NOT TO GO DOWNTOWN

Lildanver- LIKE I SAID YOUR FREE TO GO BUT

Winnyschott- LOOK AROUND LOOK AROUND THE REVOLUTIONS HAPPENING IN NEW YORK

Lildanvers- NEW YORK

Winnyschott- ReMiX

Brittishgaysawyer- I THINK WE CAN ALL AGREE IM THE 10 AMOUNG THESE 3

winnyschott- EVER SINCE I WAS A CHILD I MADE THE BOYS GO WILDE

lildanvers- BROAD, DARK, SEXY MANNOX HE TAUGHT ME ALL ABOUT DYNAMICS

winnyschott- ALL YOU WANNA DO, ALL YOU WANNA DO BABY

lildanvers- SQUEEZE ME, DONT CARE IF YOU DONT PLEASE ME

thebestluthor- BITE MY LIP AND PULL MY HAIR AS YOU TELL ME IM THE FARIST OF THE FAIR

brittishgaysawyer- I kNew YOU COULDNT SAY NO TO SIX HAHA

badasscop- OKAY THANKS LENA YOU BROKE KAR- And she's gone

brittishgaysawyer- NOPE IM GETTING OUT OF LENAS HOUSE AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE FUCK THIS

Brittishgaysawyer- SHIT WRONG FUCKING ROOM- WYNONNA BABY GET THE BLEACH READY

peacemakerbitch- GOT IT BABE

brittishgaysawyer- WHY IS LENAS APARTMENT SO FUCKING BIG YOU KNOW WHY DID I HAVE TO WALK into THE BEDROOM. GOD, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS SHIT??

brittishgaysawyer- FIRST WAYHAUGHT, THEN MY FUCKING SISTER, OH CAN'T FORGET ABOUT SANVERS AND AVALANCE AS WELL!

haughtDam- WE SAID SORRY

brittishgaysawyer- GOD WHY ARE YOU ALL USELESS FUCKING LESBIANS, JESUS

wavesnotanearp- SAYS YOU

BrittishGaySawyer- Guaka Scuse me?

wavesnotanearp- Dude you literally use to turn into a stuttering gay mess when you first met Wynonna it was actually really funny

brittishgaysawyer- fuc- WHY DO PEOPLE CEEP EXPOSING ME FOR THE LOVE OF THE LESBIAN JESUS

capinlance- not to interrupt a clearly lovely exposing sesh but ALYSSA YOU READY TO GO ON A MISSION

brittishgaysawyer- YES LANCE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW FOR TAKING ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE THANK YOU

* * *

**(10:30 am)**

**Broadway bitches**

capinlance- okay so uhm dont panic but Alyssa may have almost died and is currently stuck in the med bay on the wave rider with a lot of injuries and definitely a broken wrist...

thebestluthor- DONT FUCKING PANIC MY ASS

peacemakerbitch- WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALMOST DIED

brittishgaysawyer- She means that basically I took on a demond and looked hella badass before one of its bitchass demond friends through me into a wall a couple of times and broke my wrist, honestly gonna give that mission an 8/10 on the badass scale

capinlance- oh and we had to revive her 2 times and we almost lost her for good so that was fun but the good thing is that she's awake now

brittishgaysawyer- Okay so im at my apartment and why does it look like a bomb has- HOLY SHIT A DOG! WYNONNA WHY IS THERE A DO IN OUR LIVING ROOM

peacemakerbitch- okay so dont get mad but uhm HE WAS GONNA BE PUT DOWN AND I COULDNT LET THAT HAPPEN I MEAN LOOK AT HIS LITTLE FACE HES SO ADORABLE 

Peacemakerbitch- I MEAN LOOK AT [HIM](https://pics.ballmemes.com/baby-husky-5686405.png)

capinlance- ALYSSA IF YOU DONT KEEP HIM I WILL

brittishgaysawyer- AS IF IM FUCKING MAD HES SO ADORABLE, what's his name?

peacemakerbitch- he doesn't have one yet you wanna do the honours of naming our dog?

brittishgaysawyer- HIS NAME IS BAXTER BAYLEY

lildanvers- YES WE STAN A OITNB REFERENCE I MEAN SURE HE WAS A DICK AND MURDERED POUSSEY BUT WHO CARES 

brittishgaysawyer- I mean apart from the people who started A FUCKING RIOT (which tbh was VERY fun if you know what I mean;) ) he was kinda cute tbh though

lildanvers- WASNT HE THOUGH

thebestluthor- oh god who did you sleep with

brittishgaysawyer- I dont kiss and tell Lil sis ;)

thebestluthor- damit ANYWAYS COME TO MY APARTMENT TO REWATCH OITNB

lildanvers- PST why isn't maggie making a remark like ' bet that vauseman is gonna be the next people through'?

thebestluthor- idk I haven't seen her all-day

brittishgaysawyer- ALEX WHERES YOUR WIFE

badasscop- I HAVE NO IDEA AND NOW IM KINDA FREAKING OUT

detectivedimples- [hmm.vid]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa is really sick of walking in on people lmao. AND THAT DOG IS SO ADORABLE.
> 
> ps hope people get the reference in the dog's name  
> (Baxter Bayley)
> 
> DID I JUST LOSE THE WHOLE TRANSCRIPT I WROTE FOR THE VIDEO THAT MAGGIE SENT? YES I FUCKING DID  
> AM I PISSED AS FUCK? ALSO YES


	14. You are not dying you bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they know where maggie is now .  
> consequences are attached to finding her though.  
> and alyssa dose something really sweet for lena and kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY MY SHITTY CHAPTER 
> 
> warning you might need tissues (you probably wont but)

_ [playing video] _

_ as the camera turns on you can see maggie tied to a chair badly beaten up. a man comes into view. He has a thick british accent, a gravelly voice, deep blue eyes, and a salt and pepper beard. "ah director danvers, supergirl, and my two beautiful daughters alyssa and lena luthor" he says lenas and alyssa's names with his voice thick with adoration.  _

_ " how are y'all? you know what i don't care! okay so you will give me the following items. some of the tech you have at the DEO, a multiverse travelers ring, looking at you alyssa," he says the last bit with a wink at the end. " and last but not least my daughter alyssa.you bring me these 3 easy things and then..."  _

_ he says going round to behind maggie to pick her head up so the camera can see the bruised and bloodied face. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and puts it to Maggie's neck. " then i won't kill the lovely maggie sawyer, oh and btw you have 24 hours." he says taking the knife away from her neck then maggie says " ALEX ALYSSA DONT DO IT PLEA-" she manages to get out before he hits her across the face making blood come out of her mouth.  _

_ "oh you son of a bitch im gonna kill you when i get out of here" maggie says before he hits her across the face again knocking her out cold this time. "oops" he says while laughing like a psycho."times ticking starfish see you soon my darling little girl ba-bye" he says and then the video ends. _

**broadways bitches**

badasscop- i think i'm gonna be sick

thebestluthor- i second that

Brittishgaysawyer- i third that

Lildanvers- holy fucking shit

Brittishgaysawyer- oh im gonna murder my worthless excuse of a farther

Thebestluthor- i'm gonna help whether you like it or not

Brittishgaysawyer- give me 10 mins and i can get the location of her phone

Badasscop- you better find it quick before i go fucking insane and murder some bitches

Brittishgaysawyer- got it she's in a wareh- of course he's at the warehouse of all the places to go

BadassCop- where is she?!?

Brittishgaysawyer- shes at one of lexs warehouse the one that he gave me so technically speaking she's at my warehouse

Brittishgaysawyer- holy fuck shes been there for 2 days- HOW IN THE NAME OF THE LORD ALEX

Badasscop- WE GOT INTO A FIGHT SO I THOUGHT THAT SHE WANTED TO BE ALONE FOR A BIT NORMALLY SHE WOULD NOT TALK TO ME FOR A DAY BUT THEN CABOOM SHE KIDNAPED BY YOUR PSYCHOPATH OF A FATHER

Lildanvers- i can get maggie out send me the location

Brittishgaysawyer- okay but i'm coming- one second

**Brittishgaysawyer has removed detectivedimples from the chat**

Brittishgaysawyer- he cant see our plan now, we are using me as bait to get him to move his attention from maggie to me so kara can get her

Thebestluthor- ALYSSA NO HE WILL KILL YOU

Brittishgaysawyer- i've lived my life and i've enjoyed it. Maggie is engaged and deserves to see her wedding with Alex, Maggie is only 28. She has a life here, and yes so do i but maggie doesn't deserve to die. I couldn't live with the fact that I could have saved Maggie and i didnt. And i'm sorry but if i die saving maggie i know it would have been worth it.

Thebestluthor- fuck- if he kills you im bringing your ass back to life and then killing you myself. got it?

Brittishgaysawyer- and i will definitely haunt your ass back little sis

Brittishgaysayer- alex can you do me a favor?

Badasscop- yeah of course what is it?

Brittishgaysawyer- if i do die can you tell maggie that i'm so sorry that i wasn't there for your wedding and i'm so sorry that i couldn't see her walk down the eyle and i wish i could have. And that i'm definitely gonna haunt your asses (and if you have kids gonna haunt their lil baby asses as well) and tell her that i love her so much and that she is realy like a mother figure to me okay?

Badasscop- yeah i'll tell her that but i don't think i’ll need to since your not gonna die for fucks sakes i'm not gonna let that happen you are like a daughter to me and your not gonna die okay? No matter what you try your hardest not to leave us okay?

Brittishgaysawyer- okay i'll try. Kara take care of my sister okay? and lena can you tell wynonna that i love her so much and she has made me so happy over the past 2 years and since you know where the ring is can you give it to her ( even if i don't die and im just hurt please still give it to her) tell her i'm sorry that i couldn't give it to her myself. And there's another box in there that i will tell you what's but its for both you and kara

Thebestluthor- what's in the box?

Brittishgaysawyer- okay in the box there's 2 rings which have the house of el crest on them and there engagement rings in karas there's a small dose of kryptonite witch is completely harmless to her and on yours there's supergirls colours in the logo. When you press the el crest it alerts the other person by sending a certain type of pulse through there finger so you and kara are always close and engraved on the inside it says “el mayarah” because i want them to be special for the both of you and this might be the only chance i get to give them to you.

LilDanvers- i- holy shit

Thebestluthor- i- alyssa this is the nicest thing anyones ever given us thank you

LilDanvers- wha.. How the heck did you make these?

Brittishgaysawyer- like i said when i first met you all “ sweetie i'm a multimillionaire I have a degree in hacking and forensics science I was a detective for 3 years and im only 27 and also I have one of the highest IQs in the world (Yes I have a higher one than Lena) so I have my ways.” and plus i'm like really good with science and engineering shit

Badasscop- shit alyssa you're so sweet it's insane

Brittishgaysawyer- i try. Anyways before i have another breakdown what do you say we go save maggie huh?

Lildanvers- yeah let's go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i HOPE YOU ENJOYED i enjoyed writing it it was very fun
> 
> oh and i got the idea for the rings from an actual ring i have that has the house of el crest on it   
> its so fucking cool. its like one of my favorite things my dad has ever got me
> 
> ANYWAYS leave a comment of what you think is gonna happen to alyssa   
> is she gonna die? is she gonna live? is she gonna turn into a vampire? who knows?
> 
> also if you have any ideas please drop them there to i need better ideas


	15. you bitch you promised

Kara and I get ready to go into the warehouse to rescue Maggie as we get closer to the location Kara says “ really thank you for the rings. It genuinely means alot to us. You are like a sister to me and you mean a fuck ton to me.” kara says with a watery laugh before carrying on “ i promised your sister that i would keep you safe and make sure you get to give wynonna that ring. And I want you to know that if you don't make it I will take care of Lena for you.” 

Kara puts her hands on my shoulders to stop me from walking and further “I know you will take care of her kara and I trust you with her. And trust me you mean a fuck ton to me as well. Also i can't believe i just got THE kara zor-el danvers to swear instead of some weird substitute for it” 

I say pulling Kara into a tight hug.

**Inside the warehouse**

“Well well well who do we have here! Hey little starfish!” Max Luthor says looking at me his oldest daughter “dad. I'm here with weapons in this bag, my ring on my finger ready to give it to you. So please give over maggie.” i spits out with ice cold venom in her voice

“ tut fine i am a man of my word so here is your little old precious maggie.” he says going over to maggie and untying her. He pushes Maggie over to me and I catch in my arms. “ I thought I told you not to come,” Maggie says, stabilizing herself on my shoulder. “I wasn't gonna let you die, I couldn't live with myself if you did. Besides i have a plan” i tell maggie before she runs outside. Little did I know that pretty much the whole gang was standing outside waiting for me to come out dead or alive. And by the whole gang i mean lena, alex, winn, wynonna, waverly, nicole, sara, and ava were standing outside. And Kara was in the sky waiting for you to shout for her to get your dad.

“Speaking of being a man of my word i never said anything about me being here alone. BOYS” he shouts and at least 30-40 men come off the rafters all ready to fight if anything goes against their plan.

“Fuck me- KARA NOW” i say and all of the gang storms the warehouse with kara going for some of the men first. As soon as i shout that my dad makes a direct line for me running up to me and punching me in the face making me fall. I get up almost as quick as i fall and go for him but he grabs me and turns me around so his front is against my back as he whispers into my ear “by-bye little starfish” he says before i feel the cold blade of a knife stabbing into my stomach and then into just under my chest. He pulls the blade out and pushes me forwards so I fall onto my back. He somehow manages to get away before anyone can realise i'm even injured. The last thing i remember before slipping into unconsciousness is lena screaming my name and her horrified face above my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i know that this is really short but the next ones gonna be fun is alyssa dead? or will she survive?
> 
> ooh 2 chapters at once fancay


	16. SHES OKAY

(2 months later)

**Broadways bitches**

Badasscop- I'M GONNA KILL EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN DOCTOR IN THAT DAM HOSPITAL

Peacemakerbitch- why what's happening now?

Badasscop- they want to turn of her life support

Thebestluthor- WHAT

Peacemakerbitch- fuck no over my dead fucking body

Detectivedimples- this is all my fault. I told her not to come and save me. I should be the one in that bed not her.

Badasscop- maggie she knew what she was getting into and the consequences of it it's not your fault.

Brittishgaysawyer- what are we all talking about?

badasscop- were talking about how they want to take alyssa of life support

Brittishgaysawyer- HA THE FUCK THEY ARE TAKING ME OF LIFE SUPPORT IM FINE (exept for the fact that it hurts to do like anything including coughing)

Detectivedimples- how the hell are you on- OH FUCK ME ALYSSA YOUR OKAY

Brittishgaysawyer- FUCK YEAH I AM BITCHES NOW ALL OF YOU BETTER GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE RIGHT FUCKIN NOW

Thebestluthor- ALYSSA LUTHOR I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NOT GET HURT AND THEN YOU GO AND GET STABBED TWICE

Brittishgaysawyer- actually i promised i wouldn't die so technically speaking i kept my promise to you so suck on that biach

Thebestluthor- you have to promise me that you will never get that close to dying ever again okay

Brittishgaysawyer- okay i promise i won't get stabbed 2 times again.

Peacemakerbitch- oh i'm gonna murder your lucky little ass

Brittishgaysawyer- hey baby :)

Peacemakerbitch- don't ‘hey baby :)’ me you bastard you have been in a coma for 2 months, not only that you have been on LIFE SUPPORT AS WELL.

Brittishgaysawyer- in all fairness i have been able to hear everything. SO ON THAT NOTE. lena from what you told me the other day the answer is YES YOU SHOULD AND YOUR WELCOME FOR THE LITTLE GIFT I GAVE YOU BEFORE. Wynonna the badass love of my life. I heard you talking about wanting to marry me so i wanna say that my answer is yes i will marry you. MARGARET SAWYER THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT I NEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN AND IDGAF IF YOU FEEL GUILTY THIS SHIT ISN'T YOUR FAULT CAPICHE?

Detectivedimples- capiche

Brittishgaysawyer- oh and lil danvers yes you can i give you my permission to do said thing you asked me

Lildanvers- thank you sooo much. I was dead ass scared you were gonna say no and that i was never gonna have the chance to ask you tbh

Brittishgaysawyer- nah dude you're amazing and a literal superhero and you're good for my lil sis. And i would have let you even if you weren't a superhero because lena deserves something good in her life to hold onto and you've given that to her.

Brittishgaysawyer- ANY WAY FEELINGS SHARE OVER. FEELINGS WHO? I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS? FEELINGS NEVER HEARD OF HER!

Thebestluthor- yeah we love you too you fucking dumbass

peacemakerbitch- you are so lucky peacemaker only shoots revenants into hell 

brittishgaysawyer- GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE THERES ALOT OF HUGS THAT NEED TO BE GIVEN AND LOTS OF TEARS THAT NEED TO BE SHED


	17. Chapter 17

**broadways bitches**

winnyschott- BITCHES KARA AND LENA JUST GOT CAUGHT MAKING OUT IN THE DEO AND SPACE DAD IS COMING FOR THEM

lildanvers- haha there's no way he will get in here

**spacedad has forced his way into the chat**

brittishgaysawyer- you were saying

lildanvers- shit

spacedad- language kara

thebestluthor- hey space dad

spacedad- ahem- im gonna add someone who is going to talk to all of you okay?

brittishgaysawyer- if it's your mom im gonna die

**spacedad added mamadanvers**

lildanvers- fuck

mamadanvers- Kara language!

badasscop- yeah kara! hey mom!

mamadanvers- ah Alex my darling girl!

thebestluthor- hey Eliza!

mamadanvers- hey Lena!

brittishgaysawyer- called it

mamadanvers- hey! I dont think we have met before?

brittishgaysawyer- no dr Danvers we have not had the pleasure of being acquainted! im lenas (older) twin sister Alyssa!

mamadanvers- well it's great to meet you, Alyssa! and please call me Eliza or mama Danvers being called dr Danvers makes me feel old

brittishgaysawyer- sure thing, Eliza!

lildanvers- did yall just see that

badasscop- yeah it was kind of weird

thebestluthor- why was Alyssa so polite that was scary

mamadanvers- Anyways! Alex when is your wedding?

badasscop- Ah about that...

detectivedimples- well its been post boned because we had a little incident...

mamadanvers- little incident? what incident?

brittishgaysawyer- maggie was kidnapped for to days by my dad and I was stabbed twice by him and I was on life support for two months.

mamadanvers- oh my lord

brittishgaysawyer- did I get it all?

peacemakerbitch- yeah pretty much babe

mamadanvers- right clearly there's been additions to the group so every new person wanna introduce themselves?

brittishgaysawyer- OKAY SO! we have the people of Wynona Earp in the following order- Waverly Earp (the angel), Nicole haught (the Sherriff), andddd my amazing fiance Wynonna Earp (the one with a gun)

brittishgaysawyer- NEXT! we have the people from Carmilla in the following order- Carmilla karenstine (the vamp), and laura Hollis (the journalist)

mamadanvers- Okay thanks for the rundown!

brittishgaysawyer- no problemo mama Danvers

mamadanvers- okay well down to business

lildanvers- oh no...

thebestluthor- shall we leave

lildanvers- yep let's go!

**lildanvers and thebestluthor have left the chat**


	18. fuck off mon-hell

**broadways bitches**

**brittishgaysawyer added sweetdreams and bigbrainboi to the chat**

brittishgaysawyer- remind me why we didn't add Nia and brainy before?

lildanvers- good question

brittishgaysawyer- anyways can someone please tell me who mon-el is and why he is flirting with my gay ass

thebestluthor- oh for fucks sakes- HES BACK

badasscop- DAMIT KARA WHY TF DID YOU TELL HIM HE COULD COME BACK ANY TIME

lildanvers- IT JUST CAME OUT

brittishgaysawyer- wHO TF IS HE

badasscop- karas ex-bf 

brittishgaysawyer- KARA JUST WHY

lildanvers- I DONT EVEN KNOW IM DISSAPOINTED IN MYSELF

thebestluthor- oh shit he slept with eve tesmocker once as well

brittishgaysawyer- AS IN **THE** EVE TESMOCKER THE ONE WHO FOR SOME REASON THAT IS BEYOND ME WAS IN LOVE WITH LEX

thebestluthor- mhm yep that's eve tesmocker for you

**foolthatschotthim has added daxomboy to the chat**

sweetdreams- WINN

Lildanvers- WINN IM GOING TO THROUGH YOUR DUMBASS INTO THE SUN

foolthatschotthim- IM SORRY I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE THIS INTERESTING

daxomboy- hello everyone ;)

brittishgaysawyer- oh god- hey mon-el

thebestluthor- how are you mon-hell

thebestluthor- sorry typo *mon-el

daxomboy- so uh Alyssa wanna go on a date with me?

peacemakerbitch- OH HELL NO

brittishgaysawyer- oh for the love of all that is holy- FOR THE LAST TIME NO MON-EL IM ENGAGED

daxomboy- so just leave them for me you know you want to ;)

brittishgaysawyer- oml I REALLY DONT AND BESIDES YOUR NOT MY TYPE IM GAY

daxomboy- well you haven't met me yet ;)

peacemakerbitch- ahem hey mon-el you probably have no idea who I am but uhm I send demons to hell all while dealing with my fuckward of a sister, a gay mess of a best friend and a dumb and gay ass of a fiance. and in case you didn't know that said fiance is the person who you are trying to and failing miserably to flirt with and if you would ever so kindly BACK THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I STEAL BRAINYS LEGION RING AND YEET YOUR FUCK BOI ASS INTO THE SUN.

detectivedimples- FUCK YES WYNONNA POP THE FUCK OFF

brittishgaysawyer- FUCK YES THATS MY FIANCE THERE

sweetdreams- FUCKIN POP OF WYNONNA

bigbrainboi- can I just say that there is a 99.99% chance that I would willingly give you the legion ring so that you can "yeet" mon-els "fuck-boi ass" into the sun.

wavesnotanearp- im proud to say that you're my older sister Wynonna

haughtdam- THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND BITCHES

peacemakerbitch- THANK YOU GAYS ILL BE HERE ALL WEEK

daxomboy- sure you will- anyways kara... ;)

thebestluthor- DONT EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE MON-HELL

lildanvers- BEGON FUCK-BOI

daxomboy- aww come on kar dont you remember how much fun we would have ;)

lildanvers- WHAT FUN YOU HAD THE TINYEST DICK EVER

detectivedimples-oml lmao I called it I knew mon-hell had a tiny dick

daxomboy- ah hello detective sawyer ;)

badasscop- OH DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING THERE BUD

lildanvers- YOU GO NEAR ANY OF US AND I WILL GLADLY THROUGH YOUR TINY DICKED FUCK-BOI LOOKING ASS BACK TO DAXOM

**haughtdam has kicked daxomboy from the chat**

peacemakerbitch- YES HAUGHT

Wavesnotanearp- YES BABY

lildanvers- NICOLE I LOVE YOU

brittishgaysawyer- THIS IS WHY YOUR MY FAVEROUT

foolthatschotthim- aww come on guys wasn't that a little cruel

**everyone-** SHUT UP WINN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I just really dont like mon-el,  
> I love Chris wood but I HATE mon-el


	19. a visit from the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek whats happening here i just thought it was a funny idea

** Broadways ** **bitches**

lildanvers- okay so please tell me we all just have witnessed what i just have

thebestluthor- yep i saw that and i couldn't be more proud of her

peacemakerbitch- i hope i yeeted his fuck boi ass into the sun

wavesnotanearp- WYNONNA DID YOU JUST PUNCH MON-EL INTO SPACE

peacemakerbitch YOU BET YOUR ASS I DID

wavesnotanearp- IM SO PROUD

brittishgaysawyer- ME TOO WAVES, HOLY FUCK WYNONNA

winnyschott- hey so not to worry anyone or any thing but- THEIRS KIDS IN THE DEO SAYING THERE FROM THE FUTURE AND IM HELLA PaNiCkInG

badasscop- Wait WHAT SO WHILE WE HAVE BEEN OUT CELEBRATING WYNONNAS YEET THERE HAS BEEN CHILDREN FROM THE FUTURE AT THE DEO

**badbishsawyer, minisupercorp, smallearp, minihaught, smartboi have joined the chat**

badbishsawyer- EXCUSE YOU I AM NOT A CHILD I AM 14 THANK YOU VERY MUCH

smallearp- This is it this is how we die

minisupercorp- IM GOING TO BE MURDERED BY MY PARENTS 

minihaught- Dudes calm tf down we dont even know where we are

minihaught- Wait shit- WELL WE ARE FUCKED

smartboi- WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK

detectivedimples- WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE

badbishsawyer- WHO ARE YOU

detectivedimples- IM MAGGIE SAWYER NOW WHO TF ARE YOU

badbishsawyer- MY NAMES- Hold up your Maggie sawyer

detectivedimples- yes?

smallearp- JEREMIAH YOU DUMB ASS WE WENT BACK IN TIME

smartboi- OH IM GONNA MURDER HIM

minisupercorp- OH FUCK

sweetdreams- WHAT IS HAPPENING

brittishgaysawyer- WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE

smallearp- i hum- my names Wyatt 'Wy' Earp

minihaught- im Julian "ju" haught

badbishsawyer- sup im Samantha 'Sam' sawyer 

minisupercorp- im Jeremiah 'jer' luthor-danvers

smartboi- just me left okay- im Daniel 'Danny' dox

brittishgaysawyer- STILL NO IDEA WHO- HoLy SHIT YOUR OUR KIDS

thebestluthor- Im sorry WHAT

brittishgaysawyer- think about it it happend to Barry and iris with there daughter Nora

brittishgaysawyer- if im right then

Wyatt is mine and wynonna's son

Julian is Nicole and waverly's daughter

Sam is Alex and maggie's daughter

jeremiah is lena and kara's son

then Danny is nia and brainy's son

thebestluthor- THIS IS WHY YOUR THE SMART ONE


	20. BITCHES FROM THE FUTURE?!?!?

**broadways bitches**

peacemakerbitches- Jesus christ are we sure we aren't in some joint hallucination bullshit

bigbrainboy- im almost 99.99% sure that we are not ina joint hallucination right now

brittishgaysawyer- hEY WYATT GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU

smallearp- HELLO YEs

brittishgaysawyer- hi yes so um do you happen to have a ring that can travel through different multiverses?

smallearp- yes I do why?

brittishgaysawyer- right so is the ring the 2nd one or is it the 1st one witch I were?

smallearp- mines the 2nd one you still have your ring where im from

brittishgaysawyer- ight that settles it then THEY ARE OUR KIDS AND WE ARE NOT HALLUCINATING

thebestluthor- well then let's find a way to get you guys home

minisupercorp- way ahead of you I have fixed the time travel devise but it needs 5 hours to recharge

badbishsawyer- I forgot you were so smart and dumb at the same time

minisupercorp- charming sam truly charming

lildanvers- ANYWAYS Why dont you guys tell us about your selves

badbishsawyer- hehehe- HEY WYATT

smallearp- oh no- SAM I SWARE TO GOD I WILL BLAST YOU INTO ANOTHER MULTIVERSE

badbishsawyer- WYATT IS DATING MON-EL'S SON

smallearp- You son of a bitch- SAMS DATING WINNS DAUGHTER

badbishsawyer- WYATT

smallearp- PAYBACKS A BITCH

winnyschott- I HAVE A DAUGHTER

brittishgaysawyer- MON-HELL HAS A SON

minisupercorp- this is why I dont date people

minihaught- YOU LYING BASTARD YOU ARE DATING JAMES' DAUGHTER

lildanvers- James as in James Olsen?

minihaught- yep that James

thebestluthor- how ironic I that LMFAO

minisupercorp- come again

lildanvers- well me and Lena both dated James and the fact that your dating his daughter is kinda ironic

minisupercorp- ahhh ight I get you


	21. we got dem ghost lesbians now

**Broadways bitches**

Brittishgaysawyer- i-i can’t believe it

Thebestluthor- THEY CAN’T DO THAT TO JAMIE

Badasscop- OH

Detectivedimples- MY

Peacemakerbitch- GOD

Lildanvers- SHES JAMIE

Brittishgaysawyer- bet that Jamie and Dani are gonna turn up any time soon

detectivedimples- $30 and a full bottle of our faverout whisky

Brittishgaysawyer- in 3

Brittishgaysawyer- 2

Brittishgaysawyer- 1

**Gaygardener and adorableamerican have been added to the chat**

Brittishgaysawyer- AND I WOULD IiKE MY $30 AND MY WISKY PLEASE

Gaygardener- where in the fuck are we?

Adorableamerican- I honestly have no idea Jamie

Brittishgaysawyer- ah hello Jamie Taylor and Dani Clayton

gaygardener - yeah hi where the bloody hell are we

Adorableamerican- and how do you know who we are

badasscop- ah well you two are kinda from a tv show called the haunting of bly mannor which may I add made us all cry

Gaygardener- oh so you're crazy brilliant

Brittishgaysawyer- Jamie Taylor, born to Louise and Dennis Taylor, Dennis met Louise when she was 18, he was 24, a year later your older brother Denny came along, then you, Dennis starts working in a coal mine, more money but he is barely home, Louise plays, Dennis is underground while Louise is under some bloke when Dennis comes back up they laugh at him because the whole town knows that the new baby, your little brother Mikey, isn't his, they called Louise a whore, they even called little old innocent you it at one point, in ‘67 Louise bolts, there was an incident where a pot of hot water boiled over causing the scar on your back, social services come and you and Mikey are spilt up, then it was foster care, after that, you left for London and ended up serving time there, you get your love of plants from that time too.

Brittishgaysawyer- that's the story about your life you told Dani when you were both outside looking at the moonflower, isn't it?

Gaygardener- okay what in the actual fuck-

Adorableamerican- may I ask what year it is?

Detectivedimples- 2020

Brittishgaysawyer- also you two can get married now the same as everyone else

Gaygardener- wait really?

badasscop- really im married to a woman

Detectivedimples- im said woman

Gaygardener- blimey

Adorableamerican- I think I like it in 2020

Gaygardener- me too Poppins me too

Brittishgaysawyer- OMG WE JUST SAVED DANI-

badasscop- OMG YES   
  


Adorableamerican- how?

Detectivedimples- here the lady of the lake (viola) isn't a real person so theoretically you were never possessed at bly meaning you dont have to worry about being taken by her anymore you can live a full and happy life together instead of having only 13 years together

Gaygardener- oh yeah I definitely like it here Poppins

Adorableamerican- mhm me too jamie


End file.
